Forgiven Sins
by ShadowRaider
Summary: Dante runs into his older twin brother while Devil Hunting, and something happens between them. Now Dante is out to seek revenge, and nothing will stop him. Rated for twincest,violence, and language. VxD Finito D:.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry. Nor do I own Dante of Vergil. Although I'd like to own them because they're drop dead sexy demons, I just…don't. So, Devil May Cry, and Dante, and Vergil, are all strictly © Their owners, and I do not take any credit for the characters, game, or anything like that.

Happy:D

Summary: Dante runs into his brother when he's Devil Hunting, but somehow within those few moments…Something happened between the two that was most unlikely…

PS: This is my first fiction post here, and my first fan fic EVER! …o.o; so please be nice .;

Chapter One-

"God dammit…" A masculine young(ish) voice said as the resonance of a metal item clattering to the ground rang out in the hallway. A man with silvery white hair, and beautiful sky blue eyes leaned against the wall, watching a large wound on his side heal slowly. Standing up, picking up his sword which he called Alastor, he walked past the bloodied bodies of the Frosts he had just destroyed.

He turned down a deserted, rather destroyed street, and ran a gloved hand through his shoulder length silvery tresses, light blue eyes aimed towards the sky. Pausing abruptly, the tall man clad in a red suit glanced at a shadow lurking atop a tall building, it looked man shaped…But the next minute Dante looked, it was gone. Drawing his two beloved handguns, ebony and ivory, appropriately named considering they're coloring, white and black, he stepped along the street, keeping his guns in his hands just incase.

_Behind you…_A voice unexpectedly hissed in his head. That was peculiar… Dante thought, looking around strangely, spotting the same figure standing amongst the shadows behind him in the alley. What the hell was going on…?

"Who are you?" Dante asked, seeing the person had a human face, much like his own, just much paler. The man even had white hair, and blue eyes…but he was clad in blue…

Awaiting an answer, Dante approached slowly, cocking his head to the side, both of his precious guns raised and poised at the figure. "Move into the light so I can see ya." He demanded, cocking both his guns at once, expertly. Blue eyes intent as he watched the other move into the light, he almost dropped his guns. The person appeared so alike to Dante himself it was hard to believe they weren't the same person.

"Vergil…" Dante growled under his breath, staring at his twin brother. "What are you doing here….?"

Vergil didn't answer. He didn't have the chance to, nor did he have to. Already Dante had both guns pressed against his twins' temple, ivory this time, ebony being lowered at his side. "Why did you come here?" Dante asked again, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I-I was searching for you." Vergil stuttered; So unlike him, to actually sound afraid. It was so strange it was suspicious….

"Why were you searching for me?" Dante asked, almost startled by his brothers response, but nonetheless never lowered his gun from the others temple.

"I just…needed to see you, Dante…" Vergil said. His voice even sounded different, much more immature, and almost insecure.

"Cut the bullshit, and tell me the real reason." Dante demanded, his voice harsh and loud, unnecessarily so, considering he was right next to Vergil.

"I needed to see you…Dante…I swear…I just wanted to see you…" Vergil said, daring to cast a look at his twin brother.

Dante almost snapped at the other until his light blue eyes locked with his brothers-Vergil looked scared. Could he honestly just want to see his brother, the one he was basically an enemy with? Maybe…Vergil wasn't so bad after all.

_What the hell!_ Dante cursed at himself mentally, _don't think like that…you hate his friggin' guts…._

_Or do I?_ Dante asked himself, looking at his brother almost with pity. He…couldn't hate the man. Vergil was too cute at times to hate.

_Holy shit! Did I just think that? _Dante asked himself, looking thoroughly freaked out. Nuh-uh, incest was not an option. Maybe it was just vanity, hey, they did look alike. Extremely alike, especially when Vergil's hair was wet….

Hey, why was his hair wet? Dante dared to raise a hand to his brothers' shoulder. The man was soaked right through. Foolishly lowering his gun, Dante spotted a few tears in his brothers' coat, and a few blood stains….

"Vergil…what happened?" Dante asked, for a change his voice was concerned.

There you have it! Chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! X3


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, or any of the characters. I take no credit for this, and everything is © their respectful owners (such as capcom)

Authors Note: He he, all those who reviewed seemed to think Vergil needed to be more aggressive, and well…you're wish has come true 3

Chapter Two

Dante looked at his brother, still, for some unknown reason slightly worried. Until he saw the expression change on Vergil's face.

Vergil was smirking. Dante was officially off guard, at his brothers' disposal. Vergil stepped forth, hand outstretching, fingers curling around Dante's neck. How could Dante have fallen for it? His brother could never look innocent…it wasn't possible, unless it was fake. And now he knew for sure, he made the wrong choice in lowering his gun.

"I thought you knew better…" Vergil hissed, his cold, empty blue eyes burning into Dante's. "You should _never_ let your guard down around a Devil…"

Dante struggled, raising his gun, pressing it against his brothers' chest; only to find his arm abruptly being twisted around his back. Wincing, he fought against his brothers' strength, trying to at least kick the other. But all that he managed to do was get a punch in the mouth, and then his hands and feet were tied together, and he was thrust to the ground, his eyes full of despise towards his brother.

Vergil smirked, holding both of Dante's guns, ebony and ivory, before chucking them away, down the vast alley. Vergil approached Dante, leaning over the smaller twin, grinning insanely.

"You look so vulnerable when you're tied up…" Vergil said, his cold smirk still plastered over his grey-hued face, one of his hands caressing Dante's right cheek.

Dante attempted to spit at the other, growling fiercely. "Get the fuck off me you whore!" Dante hissed angrily, trying his best to squirm out from under the other.

Vergil just smiled at Dante and spoke in a childish taunting voice. "Now now now, don't use bad wooordsss." He said, laughing evilly, leaning forward and planting a rather forced kiss on his brothers' lips.

Dante growled, trying desperately to wriggle out from his taller brother, kicking both his legs, only managing to hit Vergil once in the stomach.

"You're attempts to hurt me are in vain." Vergil said boredly, standing up, and kicking Dante in the side of the head, not hard enough to knock the other out, just enough to make him dizzy. Then, Vergil leaned over Dante once again, kissing along his brothers' temple. "Just settle down…and I might not kill you." He whispered, grinning with malice.

Tada! Chapter two. Yes. Chapter two is done. Yay for aggressive Vergil-kun xD.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Forgiven Sins

Authors Note: MWAHA. Twenty-one reviews made me update, so I had to update XD

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING about Devil May Cry, so its all © its respectful owner. Nothing except the idea of the story is mine. Well…the style of writing kinda is XD

Chapter Three

Dante grimaced as he felt the kiss being placed upon his temple. By his own brother too… dear lord he hated this. He could taste the bile that came up in his throat when he felt his brother's hand ghost over his chest, feeling across the smooth muscles, and curves. A ripping sound shot off throughout the alleyway and Dante's shirt fluttered to the ground, shredded.

Vergil's smile haunted Dante even more so. The sadism that leaked out was enough to make even a man such as Dante whimper slightly, and the lust held in his brothers icy eyes made him shudder. Vergil, still leaning over Dante, slowly kissed along his brothers jaw line, making his way to his brothers lips, where he licked over the pale skin, even at Dante's protests. In between one of the words Vergil had found the time to slip his tongue into Dante's mouth, making his younger twin brother gag.

_Chomp._

Vergil pulled back immediately, his features changed from lustful to angered. He whipped some blood off the corner of his mouth. "You want to play rough then…Dante?" He asked, his sadistic smile worsening a great amount. He bend over, taking off Dante's leather belt and flipping his brother over with great strength, forcing both the mans' hands behind his back and strapping them together tightly. Then, taking off his own belt, seeing he didn't need it anymore, he tied the younger mans' ankles together, but not before entirely stripping the other. Vergil's tongue ran over the back of his brother's neck, and he slowly placed a hand on the lean ass of the shuddering Dante.

"You should have cooperated." Vergil hissed, the malicious grin turning into one of pure lust, evil lust, at that. He took his own clothing off, his hands slinking around his brothers chest.

Dante could feel his brothers erection pressing into the back of his thigh…and he instantly regretted ever coming out now tonight.

Chapter Three end

NANANANA! Sorry, I had to write this chapter. And I wanted to end it here to be evil. 3


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Nothing much for an authors not, Just warning you some kinda hard yaoi ahead XD Still short chapters since I don't have time for anything else.

Dante screamed, his voice breaking halfway through the long, agonized cry. Even already he could feel the tears streaming down his face. His brother was on top of him, moving back and forth, his brother's hard length sliding in and out of him. He could already feel the blood snaking down his legs; his hands were tied helplessly behind himself. Dante's icy blue eyes clamped shut as he heard his brothers pleasured, sadistic, erotic noises. _God he must be enjoying this…_ Dante said to himself mentally. If his brother took pleasure out of his pain, Vergil must be in entire ecstasy.

Ages later, or so it seemed in Dante's mind, he felt his brother finally get off of him. He hadn't even felt Vergil release in his near-unconscious state. His blue eyes looked up, glazed by agony and tiredness. It didn't even feel real anymore. He certainly wished it were just all a dream. Dante's eyes closed slowly, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Vergil smiled down at his younger brother. He had already gotten himself fully clothed and was just pulling on his blue overcoat. His smile turned into a slight frown. Dante wasn't supposed to fall asleep so early. Shrugging, Vergil cocked his head to the side, and walked away, not even offering a glance back at his brother.

When Dante awoke, his eyes opened to the bright sun. Immediately, Dante closed his eyes, and rolled over. That was weird…he didn't remember his clothes being so damn rough… He looked down, and cried out slightly. He wasn't wearing any clothes! Following his cry, he let out a low pained moan. God, his head hurt… Using one hand, both his eyes closed, to search around for his clothing. Once he found his pants, he pulled them on and his boots as well. At last he put on his own red over coat and shrugged a little until it fit just right. Then he foolishly made a quick attempt to stand up.

"GAH!" Was the only sound that rang out throughout the whole, deserted section of this town; Actually, Dante was pretty sure this was a ghost town, considering the amount of demons living within it.

The noise that had rang out had come from Dante, who was leaning against a wall, a very pained expression on his face. Now he remembered what had happened, and why he hurt so much at this very moment.

"Hoshit…damn him…Damn Vergil…Fuckin' bastard." Dante breathed the words out with pure hatred as he kicked the wall, as best as he could. Slowly raising himself straight onto his feet, nearly falling as he did so, Dante limped back to his office, taking breaks here and there. He was going to _so_ kill Vergil. And it was going to be a joyful murder…

Well there you have it, I might add a chapter later on but don't expect to much from me. I'm going to focus on another Fanfic now. Probably on Legend of Dragoon XD

So, what pairing should I do for my next fic? I'm uncertain XD;

Lloyd x Albert

Lavitz x Albert

Dart x Albert.

Hmmmm?

 also tell me if you want one more chapter on this. XD;


	5. PART TWO Chapter One

**PART TWO**: Revenge

The Boring Authors Note: Yeppers, I have decided to continue with a Part Two. Mwaha! Now its time for Dante to get even some how x3

Um…I'm trying to write longer chapters now since I'm actually getting more involved in the story. Before it was just a spare time thing, now its something I really WANT to do. Finally. XD;

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own anything of Devil May Cry. So nothing of this story content actually belongs to me except the style of writing. Kind of. All of the Devil May Cry content within this story is © The people who own it.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of a pen tapping against a desk could be heard throughout Dante's shop, even at the door the constant sound droned on. At the desk sat a man, late teens to early twenties, his hair rather uneven, cut to his shoulders. His hair was a very distinct color; pure white, to be exact. And his light-blue, icy eyes shone out from his tired face. His lips were drawn tight, as if he would quite like someone to just go right ahead and walk in, so he could slug them. Or shoot them, depending on what he felt like. His long legs were raised, held up by his boot-clad feet, which were on the top of the desk, some dry mud near the soles. He wore rusty-tan colored pants and no shirt covered his muscular chest at this moment. He was tilting himself back on two legs of his chair, and his left gloved covered hand was resting behind his head, while the other hand continued to tap the pen relentlessly.

The window on the door, which was across from where the man sat, was frosted over by the chill of the night, and the dark sky loomed above like a blanket over the city, with little stars and dark clouds here and there. But something was different tonight… Where was the moon? Blue eyes glanced to the calendar, which was held up at a crooked angle. It was a new moon tonight, thank god. No more full moons for a while, for some reason the man didn't like full moons much. Maybe that's because almost every night there was a full moon it meant a confrontation with his brother. Well, it seemed that way with him.

The man nearly jumped as he heard a loud ringing noise come from his left side. He stood up and ambled towards the phone, allowing it to ring four more times before he listened to the machine pick it up, which he barely heard any of anyways. He glanced at the machine, tilting his head to the side. All he could hear of the message was 'To', 'night', 'die', 'a', 'you bastard', and his name, 'Dante'.

"What the fuck?" He said mindlessly, running a hand through his silvery locks. That was one odd message…Even though he barely heard any of it that was rather…rude to say the least. He shook off the uneasiness he felt and went back to sit down, his feet propped up in a more relaxed fashion. He wouldn't fall asleep incase the phone rang again…then he would answer it. Yawning loudly, he closed his eyes. He was just going to rest his eyes momentarily whilst he awaited his phone to ring again…just a few moments…

Groaning softly, blue eyes flickered open to the bright shine of light in his eyes, immediately closing them and trying to swing out of bed-only to tip over off his chair. He opened his eyes to see the hardwood floor beneath his hands, his nose a few inches away from it. He cocked his head somewhat to the side, trying to remember why he was on the ground…

"Oh Shit!" He yelled, immediately swinging himself back onto his feet, swaying a little from fatigue as he jumped over to his phone, looking at the answering machine.

99 messages. He didn't even know his phone could hold so much, and there was no way in hell he was checking them all. He just sighed, kicked the machine off of the small box so it unplugged. He lifted his chair back up, hooking his booted foot around one of the legs to flip it onto all four of its legs. Sighing deeply he sat down, rubbing his eyes, and then glancing onward to the clock perched on his wall. It was 12 o'clock already… Damn he had slept in. Well, not really, he had just slept in compared to the time he fell asleep.

Rising to his feet once he was awake enough to actually be able to think, kind of, he walked into the area he used as a kitchen, kicking open the fridge and grabbing a left-over bottle of Pepsi, about to take a sip when he heard a chilling laugh that sounded peculiarly like a demon… Shrugging it off, making an assumption that it was just his mind, he continued raising the can to his lips, taking a sip. There it was again…the haunting laugh.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

His eyes widened slightly when the phone rang. Okay, that seemed like a really bad horror movie he had watched once. And he still couldn't remember the name of the horror. Laughing lightly to himself he walked into the other room, picking up the phone, raising it tentatively to his ear…

"Dante? That you?" Came the reply on the other end of the phone before the man had a chance to say Hello.

"Yeah, why?" Replied Dante, curious to know why the person phoned his house, which he lived alone in, and asked if it was him, when it clearly was at this time in the morning.

There was the laugh again…

"Don't look behind you."

Okay, that made Dante shiver a bit. He watched as a black shadow skimmed past him, which was kind of freaky.

"Hey listen, I gotta hand go." He said, hurriedly, reaching for Ebony, who was lying on the box beside him.

"No you don't. Don't hang up."

"No really, I gotta run." He was about to hang up the phone when he heard the slightly scary response of the other.

"I see you…I see you and the little demon floating around you…is that all you got? One little gun…"

Immediately hanging up the phone, grabbing the gun and looking all around, watching the demon leave through the wall he sighed. Well…there was his next job. Shrugging it off lightly, he smiled. Maybe the person was using the payphone across the street. He turned around and looked to where the payphone was-or used to be. Hey, where did it go?

His eyes skimmed across the street as he started to search for the payphone, when abruptly a hand grasped his shoulder.

"I see you…" Came the same voice that had been on the telephone.

Dante whipped around, his gun raised, coming face to face with his brother, Vergil…

End Chapter One

Well there you go, part two has begun! XD;

Hope you enjoyed my longer chapter ;)


	6. Chapter TwoPart 2

PART TWO

Yeppers, here is the little authors note again. Well, I was playing Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening…damn that Leviathan, I can't kill its organs XD; And I just finished beating Vergil, so, NANANANA. Well…Kind of beat him. He stabbed Dante in the cut scene and…that's why it hasn't been updated yet. I'm trying to focus more on updating, because I've started writing out plots for it already, ten of which are lying beside me in my trashcan…but, ah, that's aside the fact. So, enjoy chapter Two of Part Two, and hopefully this will become more interesting. I have to admit the last chapter was…very tedious to write, and very long and boring. But now I want to get into a bit more raw action rather than explaining what the hell is happening. So, fear this chapter. It may be my last **:has to baby sit tomorrow:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Devil May Cry, nor do I own anything else in this. Any other character is not based off of any real person, nor is copyrighted to anybody, because simply they are just passerbies. And currently there are no other characters, so NAHAHAHA. All Devil May Cry material is © Its respectful owners. No touchie they're awesome work.

**Chapter Two**

Dante hissed slightly between his teeth. He should have known that Vergil would have caught up to him. He noticed that Ebony was still in his hand, whilst his brother bore nothing in his palms. Dante smirked, but at first lowered his head so his brother saw nothing. Then he shot with his gun, knowing all it would do is piss Vergil off. As soon as the gunshot rang in the room, he leapt up, jumping off one of the boxes and grabbing onto one of the ceiling fans, letting it spin him around while his brother tried to grab him, and just smiled down before jumping onto his desk, knocking it over so it lifted up his sword, Rebellion. Grabbing the silver hilt in his hand he stood on his desk, end of the blade pointing right at Vergil's nose. His smirk rising into an all out toothy grin as he saw his brothers' annoyed expression, Dante simply waved when Vergil made a wise choice in leaving. That was because, lucky for Dante, Vergil had bore no weapons on him. He didn't even have his blue overcoat at that specific time.

Dante sighed faintly, tilting his head backwards to let the white hair of his fall out of his light coloured hair. A smile slowly gave way on his lips as he stared at the ceiling; he knew what he could do now…

The rain pounded upon the rather small alleyway as a figure walked through it, clad in red and tan. Two guns were within his hands, which were at his side, and a sword the figure had called Rebellion was perched upon his back by a leather tan holder. His face was wet, somewhat depressed by the horrible weather they had tonight, but the smile remained on his lips even as he stepped over the dead bodies of many humans. So what if he hadn't done his job for a while, this time, he was out for vengeance.

Meanwhile, why the man trudged through the slick alleyway, someone else was watching him from above, a slightly taller male being, his own white hair was damp, which made it fall down much like Dante's, but his face was different. His expression was more stern, his eyes narrower which gave him a much more iniquitous appearance. His trench-coat, instead of the red of the man below, was a blue color, much darker than his eyes yet somehow cast an eerie glow around him, as if he blended in perfectly with the night sky. He slicked his hair back, and it stayed easily, considering how wet it was, and at last made the man recognizable. It was Dante's twin brother, Vergil, and he was currently perched up on a building, watching his brothers every move, as if he was waiting for a moment, waiting for the right time to just jump down there and claim his brothers' life, or something else. Little did he know that this is precisely what Dante wanted him to do…

Dante sighed, his spirits dampened by the heavy rain. He leaned against the side of the building, as if he had just about given up in his search for his brother. Wiping wet hair out of his icy eyes he glanced upwards. He could hear breathing up there and a smile graced his features once more. Maybe he would find his brother tonight…

Dante continued on down the alley, seemingly taking no notice of the certain feeling he had that he was being watched. He didn't care who was watching him, all he knew is that no one was going to stop him from what he was about to do. If he had his way, everyone on his brothers' side would depart this life, and smolder.

Vergil remained on his perch, somewhat anxious for his brother get to the right area. His eyes widened slightly and he became as still as a dog eyeing its prey, which was pretty much what he was doing right now.

"Just a little closer…" Vergil hummed, although it was muted by his hand, which was currently over his mouth to prevent Dante from hearing his breathing, although Vergil was almost positive Dante knew he was here…

Dante walked along, listening intently. He thought he had heard a voice, and breathing, but now that he thought about it, what would Vergil be doing here in this area again? For gods sake that man had had a lot of fun already, and Dante doubted his brother would be eager to rape him again. Dante didn't think his brother was gay, or had anything in his mind that involved incest…maybe he just wanted to torture the other. Yeah, that was it. What pleasure does man get from fucking another man? _Well…ask a gay man and they'd tell you…_Dante whispered to himself mentally, but shook it off. He stopped near a garbage can. He had heard footsteps. He whipped around, just in time to see an unrecognizable figure leap from the building and land right on top of him, thwacking him over the head with a heavy object and everything went black….

Et Voila! All done chapter two of part two, which would technically look like Chapter 6 I guess, depending on what you're relying on (Me or FF) to tell you the chapter number. But I promise, promise, PROMISE you that there will be more hot twincest sex, and most definitely for a longer and more descriptive time.

Anyone happy to hear that? XD;


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

Authors Note: HOMIGOD. I return from the grave. God, severe authors block had cursed me all summer, I haven't written a single story since the last chapter of this story. I'm so so so so soooooooooooo sorry for delaying that so long. I just wasn't in a Devil May Cry mood for such a long time, mind you, I wasn't in much of any mood besides making my own comic. Which is taking a while too. So, as promised, here is the next chapter. I just figured out some plot twists so this may not end as quickly as I thought. XD

PART TWO

Chapter Three

Groaning, Dante opened his icy blue eyes, everything blurred for but a mere second, but that was long enough for him to notice the pain in the back of his head. He meant to raise a hand to the back of his head, which was stinging uncomfortably, but he could not move his arms. Or his feet, for that matter. His eyes scanned the area, if he was nervous it did not show. His surroundings were dark, he was convinced the room was windowless until he finally noticed the pane of broken glass, that was placed lopsidedly in its frame. Outside was the dark curtain of night, the twinkling stars dimmed by the black clouds that hovered above, casting an eerily miserable glow on Dante's skin. He raised his head, to get a better look upon his surroundings, finally glancing down. He was lying flat on his back, his arms at his sides. Why couldn't he move?

Finally he noticed the thick rope wound around his wrists and upper arms. He assumed they were on his feet and legs as well. He put his head back down, his mouth twitching into a frustrated sneer.

"Fuck this…" He muttered under his breath, his fingers itching to wrap around the neck of whoever had done this, and choke him mercilessly.

"You've awakened." Said an emotionless voice, startling Dante from his violent thoughts.

"Who's there?" Dante said, raising his head once again. He glanced towards the window, where a person had at last been illuminated. White hair, pale skin. Blue eyes glowed out at Dante much like that of a possessed spirit, and a blue cloak clothed the male.

Vergil approached Dante, slowly, angling himself so Dante could see the psychotic smile perched upon his thin lips.

"I'm hurt. You couldn't tell it was me?" Vergil said, letting out an uncharacteristic, sadistic laugh.

"You _bitch_." Dante hissed, fighting against the thick rope once again. Normally he would be able through it, but this seemed different.

Vergil continued to approach the younger twin, his smile remaining, his face resembling that of a well carved and painted statue, the expression unchanging. Vergil walked around his brothers lying body, to where Dante's feet were.

"I had fun last time we saw each other." Vergil said, leaning over his brother, his hair falling in front of his eyes, making him look utterly psychotic. "Although I'm sure you didn't…"

Dante spit at his brother, the saliva landing on the corner of Vergil's mouth. Much to Dante's disgust, Vergil's tongue flicked out and licked up the spit. The elder brother leaned closer.

"Don't _touch me_." Dante hissed, pressing his body as flat against the floor as he could.

"I don't think you are in the right position to stop me." Vergil said, his face but a millimeter away from his brothers. He leaned forward a bit more, his thin lips coming in contact with his younger siblings, forcing Dante into a rough kiss.

Dante shuddered, feeling Vergil's tongue flick across his lips. Anger flooded his form, his eyes glowing more than they had in nearly a month's time. He closed his eyes, trying with all his strength to break through the rope.

Vergil let his lips leave Dante's, watching his brother struggle under him. "You're so beautiful when angered." Vergil said. His opinion was his brother was beautiful at any time, but he knew how much these words would anger Dante. His brother was a bit…touchy at times.

Dante growled, his eyes opening, his mouth twisted into a frustrated sneer once again. "Get off me, you damn _perverted psycho person._"

"Oh, such a scary insult!" Vergil said sarcastically, leaning forward once again. "Don't be too mean, or I might decide to be rough…"

Dante said nothing, hatred burning in those icy eyes. He didn't need to say anything, and even if he did he didn't have the chance too. Vergil's lips soon covered his own once again, and Dante heard his cloak rip, hands being placed on his lean torso.

And even in his violent thoughts he heard his brothers voice whisper, almost possessively, into his ear.

"_You are mine. Dante…my precious brother…"_

--------------------------

END. Yeah. Sorry. XD End of the chapter at least. O.o Yeah. I'll update soon once I figure out what the next chaper shall be about! D

Anyways. I have to go to bed now. ; Hope you have fun reading! All the reviews really encouraged me to continue. XD


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2

Authors Note: Merry Christmas Hannukah whatever you celebrate! Well, belated it is I guess. But I've been feeling rather ambitious lately, and if I hadn't left my sketchbook at school I would be busily working on my comic pages. Sadly, I have left it at school and can only upload Possession ;o; But, I'll upload four pages of that. And five on every comic this coming Wednesday, since it is my birthday, and its my gift to my comic readers.

And now for the readers of this story. I'm going to be ending it soon, and there will be one last plot twist. It'll end in about two Chapters which I fuckin' HOPE HOPE HOPE! To get done by this February. I'm starting to like writing stories again and my next Fanfics will be about The Pacifier (Seth finds a soulmate, what will people think when they find out it's a GUY! ) and Legend of Dragoon, some Lloyd/Lavitz/Albert crap. Ever notice I always like pairing guys with guys? I might eventually do a girl/girl and possibly a girl/guy one, but I can't see that happening anytime soon.

Disclaimer: Me own nothing here.

Part 2

Chapter 4

His whole body ached, shuddering with the agony he felt with each slow breath. Bruises ran down his bare torso, and even though plenty of them had already healed, he still felt the pain. Maybe it was pain from guilt or memory of what his brother had done to him. Maybe it was simply pain on the inside, even he knew that took longer to heal. His bindings no longer tied, he slowly forced himself to sit up, his ice coloured eyes opening, revealing nothing but a blur of dark colours that he couldn't recognize.

A voice spoke, but he could not distinguish whether it was masculine or feminine, he could not even tell what it had said or if it was humans, but it appeared to be coming from a tall, blue and white blur. He stared at the blur, trying his hardest to focus, but to no avail. He let his eyes closed, why did he hurt so much? He was supposed to be strong, tough, he was a devil after all!

Watching his brother squirm through the darkness brought a great, sadistic pleasure to Virgil. He stared down at his brother and spoke again. "You seem to be confused. Is it you are so fucked up you cannot recognize your own brother?" He asked, still watching Dante's form twist slightly as he desperately crawled over to Virgil. The elder brother just let his head fall back, and he laughed. "Dante, Dante, Dante. You'll never be as strong as I am, you're a pitiful excuse for a demon, even if you are only half of one."

But much to his astonishment, as he turned his gaze back down to his brother, he immediately backed up, for Dante was no longer a tormented young man, dazed and confused, but a large, powerful demon, ebony skin and wings seemingly a shadow on the already dark terrain. The crimson eyes Virgil stared into held lust. A lust for blood, almost screaming sadism as a large claw extended forth and roughly jerked down, cutting Virgil nearly in half. The elder brother, being the demon he was, ignored that and allowed it to heal, but there was still a scar left, which he found odd.

For some strange reason Virgil thought that this demon _may_ have actually been to powerful for him to handle. Either that, or it was his own ego telling him "_You've already fucked him. Come back later when he's easy to get again_". It was most likely the latter. Virgil fled from the building while the demon form of his brother was preoccupied with the fact that there was blood and semen all over the walls and floor. Actually, the demon was studying the walls and floor looking rather stupid.

Virgil hopped down to ground level, walking down one of the dingy alleys. He swore, next time lust would not overtake him, and he would destroy Dante, or be destroyed.

Short chapter, yes. BUT THE NEXT ONE **_WILL_** Be uber long because I have officially decided it will be the **_last_** of this story. Now I must go meet my sister on MUOnline.


	9. Chapter 5 Part 2

Authors Note: I'm almost sad to finish this story. ;o; But it must be done! And yes, I still have that ambitious flare. So after finishing up this I'm going to be working on my comic, then, yes, another story! LoD fic. 3 Odd pairings kind of. Well, a few typical and one odd. Maybe two. XD;

LavitzxAlbert, LloydxAlbert, LavitzxLloyd (I could…never see this actually happening XD;) and maybe a Lavitz/Lloyd/Albert one. And of course, after that (that fic is planned to be short. XD) I will do originshipping! Yup, Pokémon. StevenxWallace. I LIKE MAKING GUYS GAY. XD; To bad you can't write fanfics about bands on here ;o; at least, I don't think you can. XD; Its like, 7 a.m here right now, I'm finishing this up before I go to school so I have an hour, foo. XD; I'm also going to write a KuroFai story, I'll probably work on all 3 at the same time, probably a Harry Potter one as well, just so I can at least keep one updated. Hehe XD

Well, my authors note was too long. X.x

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, me don't own. Copyright their respectful owners.

Thanks a lot guys. Thanks for all reviewers, last time I checked there was 44 reviews on my first fuckin' fic . You guys are ALL THAT KEPT ME MOTIVATED. Damn me and my procrastination

And thanks to all 12 favorite adders

List, according to ignore the numbers I just copied&pasted XD

1. Angels Never Die

2. Kawaii Kyo And Totchi-Sama

3. Puppet in the Corner

4. Sephiroth Strife2

5. Skye of Nyte

6. The Jumpin Horror

7. Trinitygronvall

8. TULIPQ

9. XKiyoX

10. Yautja Warrior Girl

11. Zezura

Magical Nurse Pandy. XD; The name didn't live through C+P'ing 

And at last, the final chapter. Which will be rather long and will probably take me all night long to write. XD!----A few months. XD

The above was written when I foolishly thought I could actually finish the story without procrastination. Right now, its March. I'm finishing the story, I couldn't find it on my computer at first. XDD; but I found it. Thanks to all the reviewers, you were literally all that made me finish this fiction. 3 Whether you see this as good or bad, whatever. I see it as both. I felt like I HAD to finish it or I'd be killed. But, I guess that's the only way I get things done. XD; I type that a lot…

Oh yeah, I just noticed I can reply to reviews. I'll reply to every review in my next fic. XD;

Chapter 5, Part 2

Virgil's ice coloured gaze met the dirty ground of the alley after he had watched the building he had "occupied" burn to the ground. Yes, he had angered his brother _quite a bit._

Merely shrugging it off, the elder twin walked down the alley, still holding his blade at his side, eyes focused on the ground. He would find another place to stay before he would move in for the kill. He wanted to get rid of Dante. He wanted to kill his own brother. Every now and then he would stop and pause, conscience kicking in and he would wonder if that was as sick and fucking twisted as it sounded. But his normal self would say, casually, "Of course it is, but do you care?"

Virgil chuckled slightly as his mind had said this to him once more. He knew, even if he yelled bloody murder no one would pay attention. This area of town was rather used to unusual folk.

A swoosh sound could be heard over head. Virgil glanced up, spotting his brothers devil form. He simply shrugged it off. Out here in the open, he was not worried about being attacked. Not that he was worried indoors, it was just, out here, he could crawl into smaller spaces than the devil could, and he could turn into a devil if things got to bad as well.

Turning abruptly down a narrow street, Virgil quickened his place. He did not want to be out much longer, even though it never hurt him he despised daylight.

At long last Virgil found himself a vacant building to occupy whilst stalking his brother. The location pleased him a fair amount, it was right across from Dante's little shop. Kicking open the back door and bolting it shut, he was even happier when the light actually worked. He walked up the metal staircase, being rather careful as a few of the stairs squeaked a little _too much_. He pulled over two cinder blocks and placed one on top of the other, sitting down on them and using the windowsill as a footrest. Perfect height, from here he could see into Dante's shop, but be too high for Dante to see any of him. Virgil cackled at the thought of being so close to Dante, he would be able to rape and kill him, and actually finish the latter, the former being done twice already. He would finish his brother once and for all! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (I had to add the last part XD;)

Two Days Later

Dante shivered, waking in his little bed. Ruffling his platinum coloured hair, he raised his lean body up and stood on the floor, putting on his pants almost as soon as he got up, and walking out into his "work area", a nearly empty area with a desk in the middle. Sitting at the desk, he left the phone off the hook. He was too lazy to do anything that related to work.

But he still checked through his drawers, just to make sure Ebony and Ivory were still in there original place. He yawned loudly, leaning back on his chair and propping his sock covered feet on top of the wooden desk, letting his eyes close slightly as he put his phone back on the hook. He had changed his mind, business was money. And it was easy, sometimes, for him. Strangely so, actually.

Sometime between the time he woke up and dozed off again someone had slipped into the building, watching Dante from behind him whilst the young man snored away, sleeping as elegantly as a hobo. In other words, not very elegant Someone who was still there when Dante woke up, considering the fact that, upon wakening, Dante was greeted by a familiar face, grinning wickedly down upon him.

"Hello Dante." Virgil said, his naked sword at his side, his white hair still pushed back, giving his face even the more psychotic appearance.

Dante jumped over the desk, retrieving his guns instantly.

"You move pretty quick, for someone who just woke up." Virgil said, teasingly waving his sword around.

"What do you want?" Dante asked, fiercely. "You've had your pleasure, now leave me alone!"

"Aw, doesn't widdle Dante want his revenge?" Virgil asked, in a mock-baby voice, still waving his bright sword around in circles.

Dante chose not to answer, instead he growled and fired three times from both guns, dodging the deflected bullets as they came back, and staring blankly at his brother. Virgil really did want to fight.

Virgil stood, not for a moment off guard, watching his brothers every move with intent. He would kill or be killed, there was no more options for him. Determination forced his power to the max, but he refused to use his devil trigger. He wanted to watch Dante die in his own, humanlike hands. He wanted to kill his brother in his least powerful way, or at least die in his most beautiful form. A/N: I'm not sure if Virgie is narcissistic but he's so hot he should be XD

Dante had a mutual guard at this moment, he knew now his brother was more dangerous than he thought, so he had to be very careful…

Virgil saw Dante's foot twitch as Dante leapt for the sword he had, but immediately Virgil was beside his brother, using his swift skill to its full advantage as he abruptly tackled Dante to the floor, immediately getting up and holding his sword in front of him in a defensive position.

Virgil's swift actions immediately put Dante on edge, made him more alert and more ready for the next attempt. Which followed about three minutes later, the result in this being Virgil ramming him into the nearest wall, leaving a single crack in the wall behind Dante. Lucky for him, he was a demon, and could withstand that blow. But he wasn't sure if he could withstand much more of this first thing in the morning. Dante wasn't sure how such simple things distracted him but he was hungry and was desperately craving caffeine, and he was positive Virgil wouldn't allow a coffee or lunch break in this fight. Heaving a slight sigh as Dante stood there, he jumped around in the spot, looking rather odd when honestly he was just trying to get pumped up.

Dante was about ready to attack, but he stopped at the first step, watching Virgil almost trip forward immediately. Dante smirked and quirked his eyebrow in a "Not so fast there, buddy" expression.

Virgil growled lightly, anger flaring in his mind, but he promised himself he would wear down his brother before going in for the kill. But he wanted to hurt Dante so badly, the bloodlust was overpowering to him.

Forgetting all promises made Virgil ran forth and struck Dante with his sword, astonished at the fact that Dante…was no longer there. Whipping around, he turned around just in time to come face to face with a gun. At the other end, there was Dante, with a triumphant smile upon his face.

"Go ahead and shoot me, it won't do _shit_" Virgil sneered, his eyes flaring.

"It might not do a lot, but this will!" Dante said, abruptly whipping around and nearly slashing his brother in half with his sword, Virgil leaping back and narrowly avoiding death.

Virgil felt the pain, it was excruciating but he had learned to deal with it. Hand over his stomach, he couldn't figure out why it wouldn't close. But, that did not affect his excellent fighting abilities. His endurance was much higher than his brothers, even. Virgil looked down, as if admitting defeat, letting Dante drop his guard, but when he sensed the right time, he leapt forth and rammed into Dante, with such force the wall actually caved in this time, and Dante fell to the floor.

_Man, I so did not see that coming!_ Dante said mentally, groaning and returning to his feet. _I should have expected something like that!_

"I made a mistake, and now you did, Dante. Actually, you've made more than one. You haven't surrendered yet, that is your greatest mistake."

"Actually, that mistake would be yours, Virgil." Dante said, using his newly found energy as he ran forth with such amazing speed Virgil could not keep up with him, slashing his brothers arm as he ran past.

Virgil hissed, glowering up at Dante and clutching his useless left arm. He switched his sword to his right and, out of pure rage and lust, attempted to gain revenge upon his younger brother, but to no avail. Dante dodged with ease.

"You're slowing down there, Virgie." Dante taunted his elder brother with great pleasure, his ears listening to Virgil's rasping breath, his brother was actually worn out for a change. Well, wasn't that a new experience.

Vergil looked up at his brother with a poison glare. He raised his sword from the ground, it felt heavy in his tired arms, and swung it forth at Dante. Dante stopped it with his bare hands, wrenching the blade from Vergil's hands, almost catching a stunned look on his elder siblings face, but that was only for a few seconds.

Dante's grin widened as he saw the expression of pain in Vergil's eyes as he sliced across his brothers chest. He was actually going to defeat his twin, how he longed to be able to do this. How his anger had made him lust for this…

"This is for FUCKING ME!" Dante yelled, stabbing his sword right through Vergil's chest, it did not kill his brother for he was not human, but it was definitely hurting him.

"And this is for TORTURING ME!" He yelled again, wrenching the blade to the side.

"And last of all, this is for ever BEING ALIVE!" He said, taking out his blade and repeatedly stabbing Vergil. By this time, the taller demon was at his knees, even though his own blade was only a few feet away from him, he couldn't even bring himself to reach for it. He felt weak, it was a strange feeling. He didn't like this feeling…he didn't like the pain he felt either. Vergil could barely hear a word that Dante was yelling, he just looked up at his twins beautiful face and thought to himself 'Dante…is beautiful…especially when angered.'. He made a mental note of that as he felt his vision fade into a pool of white light, when he woke up, he would have to make Dante angry again…

Dante stared at the unconscious, bloody body of his twin on the ground. He didn't get it, why wasn't Vergil healing? A sense of panic flooded through him. He didn't know why, but just the thought of Vergil being dead was upsetting him greatly. Dante couldn't understand it—He hated Vergil with all his might, and yet he dreaded his twins death? He turned around from the gory sight, one hand running through his hair. He stood, staring at nothing for quite a while, his mind racing with many possibilities to why Virgil wasn't healing, but his mind happened to be transfixed on one.

Immediately after this thought he bent over Virgil, looking for a pulse. Realization hit him like a brick.

He had killed his brother.

And at that very moment, all the hate he had against his twin, all the horrible things Virgil had done, had all disappeared. Dante didn't think he ever would, but he had forgiven his brother for all the things he had done. He had forgiven Virgil's sins.

-----------------------------

End.

I had originally written a paragraph or so more where Virgil woke up and they were happy lovers, blah blah blah. But that was just too weird. XD Mhm, I'm actually really glad I ended this, yet sad. I write depressing stories. Hopefully the next ones will be happy, but that does look severely unlikely. I'll try.

And thanks again, all you reviewers, favoriters, and "alert"ers…You are still all that made me finish it.

It made me laugh the reference I used in the last paragraph that I erased. "Realization, once again, hit him like a brick. It wasn't a brick of angst, but a brick of happiness. Or a wind of happiness perhaps, since either way a brick probably would hurt."

Yeah, I'm dorky.

Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. Hope you enjoyed my first fic ever 3


End file.
